


Without You

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [24]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, day 24: dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Daisuke has been through a lot with Dark.
Relationships: Dark Mousy & Niwa Daisuke
Series: DNcember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Without You

He’s been with Dark for how long? It feels like it’s almost like the very first time he met him.

Well, Daisuke didn’t expect to get along with the other at first. After all, Dark hadn’t exactly tried to make himself likeable back then.

And yet he couldn’t really hate him because of the things that they had gone through together.

Dark was definitely someone that Daisuke couldn’t be. Or rather there were things about his other self that he wished he could do. Though it’s not as though they both didn’t have each other’s best interests at heart at all.

**Author's Note:**

> They've really been through a lot.


End file.
